Come What May
by Maggie baby bird Salvatore
Summary: Bonnie and Damon have a beatiuful fling untill he cheats on her and bonnies discovers he leaves for 4 months but when he returns he finally notices that he has made the biggest mistake in his life but wil Bonnie be forgivign now that everything has changd
1. Chapter 1 :The Return

She had put a spell on me it must have been a spell I hadn't felt so strong for another women since 1864 since Katherine I vowed I would never fall in love again its just painful and pointless and above all of these things it is over rated but it was just her and her perfect rich brown skin and brown locks those eyes wooden and warm staring into them feels like my still heart begins to beat but Bonnie wouldn't go near me now i just left her alone in my bedroom i stole her clothes her life and most of all her virginity that night was breath taking she was pure so beautiful untouched i had bit her of course I couldn't help myself the smell of her blood so tempting fresh her being so young of course i just cant imagine how she felt the moment Stefan found her in my bed instead of me I smirked at the thought Saint Stefan caught in the action i sniggered to myself I sighed stepping in front of the mansion once again Stefan could properly and most likely feel my rush of power my existence I turned around to see him gawping at me glaring... ''Let me guess' he said.

.

''Hello brother'' Stefan said sarcasticly..I looked at him smirking he amused me on how

much he knew me..

''Don't be all smutty and dramatic brother hey have you seen Bonnie anywhere'' I smirked trying not show much interest .Stefan looked up at me he knew straight away..

''Look im not going to let you near bonnie because last time that happened i found her crying in your bed and yes she was covered in blood Damon i no you i know that your selfish and heartless but you''

i looked around back at Elena she would murder Damon right now if she knew Damons dirty little secret..''You stole her virginity Damon'' Stefan whispered to me i cooked my head to the side smirking..

''She will leave'' i honestly wanted to see her again i wanted her body against mine to hear her hammering heart under her skin just to touch her skin feel it i smirked at the thought Bonnie had been a lioness in my layer on Darkness..

''Okay brother i,ll ask you again where is she''.

.he looked up at me..''Shes on a date Damon''..i looked up at him clecnhing my jaw tightly .

.i smirked..''With who''

.

He repylied.''Tyler Lockwood'' i shook my head at the name i hated him no no i loathed him with a passion i wanted to rip his heart out the thought of him touching my Bonnie wanted to make me snap his jaw even more then i wanted to kill mutt am i kidding of course the little witch will want me over Lockwood what has he got that i don't have ..nothing there's my point. I took a deep lasting breath i was thinking way to much into this i forget i could use my thoughts like my own personal diary page where no one could read well some can vampire can but bonnie cant i smirked sure she is Elena's witchy best friend and saw i was much older then her but so what i wanted her and i know she must still want me ive been seeing a lot of her dreams lately the one where me and her where laying on her bed both melted into each others in brace holding each other felt the like the most perfect moment fairy tale i saw clearly into her mind now i was gently roaming my fingertips down her delicious back whilst i nuzzle into her neck..''The witch and the vampire'' i whispered to myself blinking my eyes snapping out of my dirty little fantsey..I had to find her i grabbed my favrite leather jacket and ran out the door ... I didn't think i couldn't think i wouldn't allow my self to think threw this to give myself i second thought i wanted her now right now i didn't want her in the arms of Toby i started walking faster at the thought of finding her in his arms. Mystic falls Club sign flashed up before my eyes it was a fairly well spaced club well for mystic falls it was i saw some girls in short short dresses wink at me and lick there lips at me i followed them in ..''Hello girls'' i use my wicked smirking eyes at them they just nodded smirking at me twilering the ends of there hair they found i table as i brought the drinks 4 vodka atonics and two beers none of them for me i smirked at the thought sitting down with them. One girl looked me up and down she wasnt my type her personality was to bland lifeless she would have anyone or anything i knew she wanted me i could tell me the sprakle in her eyes as she bit her lip..

''Dont i look beautiful tonight'' she said to me

I looked up at her smirking suddenly my smirk faded into nothing just purity simple amazed as i gazed upon Bonnie for the first time she was waring a short lacy red salsa dress it hugged her curves perfectly..''Yes she does'' i answerd the girls question looking over her shoulder i picked up a single vodka shot downing it walking away from the girls i stopped walking when i saw her with Toby my jaw tightened tight just watching her dance with him her body moving tantalizing ways up against his i hated the way he was undressing her with his beady eyes i hissed slightly at him i didn't expect Bonnie to stay single i mean she's Bonnie gorgeous Bonnie I watched her from the corner of the room looking at her smile as she grinded up against him i wasnt jealous of course i wasnt i never got jealous i smirked..

''I,ll be back in a second just going to get drinks'' Toby said to her i smirked ruffling with my hair now's my chance i walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her from behind..''Ive missed you my Little witch'' she turned around stunned she moved from my grip and looked at me i cocked my head to the side smirking at her.. She turned around to me and slapped me hard across the face making my hair more rumpled then ever I smirked at her.. ''Ouch'' i said sarcastically looking her up and down trail my eyes down her delicious body-over her breasts that looked good in her short red dress, her beautiful tanned legs, then to her soft brown eyes. She involuntarily shivered when I looked at her with my black eyes. I nodded and smiled to her appreciatively. I remembered the moment we had made love like it was last night. I didn't know why but I felt a strong pull towards this girl. Maybe it was because I could sense her child-like attitude yet I knew that she could wild and dangerous if she felt like it. "Not smart." "May I cut in?" I asked Bonnie as I peered behind the human boy. Tyler took a step towards me and I smiled at him serenely and disinterested at his minute threat. This boy really doesn't know when to stop last year i had punched him around the nose after he tried to go second bade with Bonnie it wasnt that much just a kiss with touch but it was a kiss that wasnt my lip i wanted to be Tyler i wanted Bonnie's lips so badly that day i needed them i craved them. Finally Toby walked away clenching his jaw he walked to the bar watching over and me and Bonnie. I pulled Bonnie to my chest she diddnt even look in my eyes i smirked like always getting her arms rasing them over my neck pulling her closer to me Tyler looked jealous and i loved it just to piss Tyler off i dipped Bonnie pulling her back up to me our lips were inches apart i breathed heavily over hers gently she had to trust me i needed her to trust me i had cheated and left just like that. I blinked my eyes smirking i pulled away i touched her hand brining her hand up to my mouth i kissed it lightly like a gentlemen like saint Stefan would i smirked at the thought i diddnt want to leave i walked back to the bar exchanging looks with Tyler..

'She mine now Damon'' he smirked..

I clenched my jaw and quickly walked up to him..''Over..my ..dead ..body..'' i spat every word..''Have a nice date Toby'' i smirked..

'Tyler its Tyler'' he said angrily..

'Whatever'' i replied now ignoring him sitting at the bar a vodka anionic in my hand my broken cold heart in the over watching them was like a sting of a thousand bees was i jealous pftt course i wasn't i looked back up at them daring not to notice her smile although i knew it was there


	2. Chapter 2: The perfect date

*_Bonnie perspective_* Damon's eyes glared at Tyler she's looked up to Tyler Lockwood sure he was sweet and of course disputed admired thouse grey eyes of his and his amazing body to die for but Damon was a complete over story I couldn't find word to explain his eyes or his body just so captivating moving especially when he curved his beautiful pink lips into the perfect smirk of course I wasn't the only one who had noticed this Elena had also realised that but that was a year ago she was with Stefan now i did feel something of the sort of well sorry for him Katherine and now Elena i also feel sorry for myself that i was so stupid to have slept with a vampire and not just any vampire Damon fucking Salvatore. My body used to be so pure so white but now its reflects dirt sweaty and steamy sex how could he leave just like that and return. Just like that stupid hot vampire I thought. I looked up at Tyler he smiled at me just as i was about to lean towards his red lips I heard a salsa track on He twirled me spinning me...

''Your trying to get me drunk'' I laughed giggling tipsy. I wasn't the worst dancer but I surely wasn't the best I had some Latin blood inside me from grams half of the family so I started dancing salsa with him flirtatiously wrapping my leg around his i learned all this from grams actually she was young and beautiful once. I smiled with Tyler...we had already had at least six vodka shots or was it twelve I smiled as Tyler twirled me again i was so Tipsy I couldn't hold my balance at least I let him place his hands on my thighs and he started grinding up against me I wasn't going to object but I wasn't no piece of meat or some what boys like to dub girls as ''a chick'' but Damon couldn't keep his eyes off us his beady little eyes just gazing I could hear him growl at me and Tyler and of the matter of fact I loved it the attention and the spot light for a change yes i was sinking down to Damons low low beyond and may I repeat low level but so what you only live once right I thought . Suddenly the rush of whispers collided in my mind

''Damon get out my mind or ill' I hissed at Damon techitpatically sending him my thoughts

''Or what you,ll turn me into a frog I dont think so my little whitch''

I could feel his trade mark smirk even if it was only in my thoughts.. ''First dont you ever call me you little whitch and second I'll turn you into a duck''

''You diddnt mind when you were moaning underneath me''

I decided to ignore him yes I was sinking low to him but I wasn't going to actually sink myself in Damons darkness I thought as Tyler span me around i fell into his arms drunkenly i looked up at Lockwood our lips called out to each others like a song i felt my chin move upwards towards him it was a slowly and steady movement full of hot tension my lips were inches away from him now seconds from a hot lusting kiss just then flashbacks many flashbacks it was something maybe a flash-forward I pulled away looking deeply into the vision I could see me I was waring A beautiful vintage wedding dress I cant belive it but I actually looked beautiful twirling around infront of the mirror like some princess Damon seemed to come into view now looking at me he smirked well of course he did his arms wrapping around my waist was he going to kiss me? i thought as he seemed to move closer to me Was this our wedding? if so why wasn't I smiling Maybe it's mine and Tyler Wedd..no it couldn't be i would never imagine myself being Mrs Bonnie Lockwood sounds to well not good i guess. I looked deeply into the vision he roamed my lips and face he seemed to be roaming much more of my body now i gasped snapping out of it i couldnt and wouldnt let that ever happen me and Damon = dis-ar-ster and i mean it I gasped and looked at Tyler..

''Are you okay'' he asked..

''Yeah sorry umm just need to go to the ladies room sorry'' i said running to the bathroom i ran to the bathroom standing by the sink now i ran the cold tap underneath the palm of my hands i quickly splashed the water over my face inhaling the freshness of the cold water i looked up and jumped as my heart skipped a beat i turned around looking at him.. ''Damon what do you want''.. *_Damons Perspective_* I looked the little whitch up and down her delicious body what i could imagine cover in some sort of liquid chocolate or in my taste it would be blood but that comes with the women package.. '

'What are you doing on a date with Toby'' She cocked her head to the side rolling her eyes..

''Its Tyler''

I smirked rasing my hands up over my head joking..

''Oh dont be so smutty'' i smirked i traced her body up and down her rich brown legs so long just the thought of her legs wrapped around my waist i smirked fluttering my eyes shut for a second.. I walked slowely closer over to her sending her bumping backwards onto the edge of the bathroom sink..

''I have missed you Bonnie Bennett you were so'' i took a deep sigh smirking..''Capzicating that night'' i wishperd below her ear seductively i placed my hand at the end of her salsa dress pressing my fingertips roaming up her thy i could hear heart beat stubble but hammering

''You..make..me..sick'' she mumbled just as i was about to move my hand somewhere more domanant

I backed my face away from hers and looked up at her..

''You Bonnie Bennett yes you want me and do you know what Bonnie Bennett'' i smirked moving my lips to her ear..''Its drving you crazy'' i wishperd seductively grinning wildly She budged past me out the ladies room I sighed clenching my jaw i loved the way she just walked away from me a sexy strut shaking her hips whilst she walked away elegantly..

''Yeah she wants me'' i smirked looking at this women next to me washing her hands in the sink she looked disscuted. I walked out the bathroom looking at the sight would have made butter melt but it made me heart melt even more it burrned the sight of seeying Tobys tongue shoved down her throat i clenched my jaw tight the thoughts over in his mind absolutely filthy what he wanted to do Bonnie wanted agree I know her I know my Bonnie she doesn't sleep with guys on the first date. I gazed my eyes up upon them again she had her hands threw his hair as he pressed her lightly against the wall i saw him whispering in her ear. ''I'll be back in a second drinks'' he smiled he walked over to me '

'Two vodka shots please'' he looked over to me and smirked he walked infront of my face..

''Dont touch, look or even breath around Bonnie i will kill you she's mine i think i might take her back to mine now my parents out for the weekend my house all to myself'' I smirked at him who does this boy think he is..

"She's yours?" I thought as the human said it. "Like HELL she is!" "I don't take to kindly being threatened, boy." I said in a threatening, cold and icy voice as I stared into his green eyes with my own black ones. He ignored me and grabbed bonnie hand walking with her outside into the parking lot the darkness ate them i followed quickly..

''You are not leaving with him'' i smirked at her she turned around..''Bonnie your comming with me''..Just then Tyler turrned to face me

''Damon'' he looked at him smirking laughing slightly as Bonnie stood in-between us...

''What makes you think that Bonnie will want you or ever go near you. For one your to old for her and second your Damon Salvatore and the third and finally reason is that Bonnie doesn't want you she is on a date with me so please tell me old man what makes you think Bonnie likes you she never goes anywhere near you and doesn't want to be anywhere near you because who does''

Okay this boy is now pushing his luck with me..

Tyler walked up to me a couple of places away from me

''You should get these sick fantasy's of you and Bonnie because there not real oh and also find a girl friend your own age okay'' The Lockwood boy smirked at me.. I clenched my jaw tight. That is it

"Bonnie will decide which fantasies she'd like to have. You and you're little 'friend' might not be enough to satisfy her. As for the age. I'm only 22. Merely 6 years above her age. Bonnie?"

I turned to look at her. i knew my eyes were smoldering hers. I didn't want to be unfair to her. She needed to choose quickly though. BEFORE I lost my temper and killed him in front of her. she'd probably pass out from the sight of it. I wanted to rip this human from limb to limb ..Tyler put once arm around Bennie's waist i knew he was trying to piss me off by the cocky grin on his lips which looked so much better on me.. But still the Lockwood boy countuied.

''Like Bonnie would let you anywhere near her body she's a virgin you know she not some trashy bird who goes sleeping around with low life like you'' He smirked..

I felt a laugh burst threw my lips..''Shows how well you know my bonnie then dosent it'' just before i could explain bonnie came charging in now..

''For god sake Damon why dont you just describe the night to him why dont you'' she said sarcastically hissing at me..

''Well I am not going to argue you on that'' i smirked

I turrned to face the Lockwood boy once again..''Well she was moaning and screaming my name as i pushed constantly oh did I not mention she said i was the best well i guess that's not true since I am the only she's had'' I smirked at Tyler who seemed not to be cocky i just love it when i win. Just then Bonnie stepped in-between both of us ..

''Erm Tyler why dont we carry this date on next Saturday I'll see you on Monday okay'' she smiled and kissed his cheek..

I smirked at Tyler as he hung his head like a puppy who had just been yelled at by its master as walked through the darkness alone. I saw Bonnie slip off her heels and carry them as she walked gracefully towards me. I opened up my dark yet warm aura to her and she stopped a couple of feet away from me.

"His going to take you up on your words on Monday Bonnie." I said, still whispering to her gently.

''You still make me feel sick'' she hissed her legs oh how i adored them admired them. She turrned to stop and looked up at me

''What do you want from me Damon your completely wreck my date and now what do you plan on doing for your next stunt'' she shouted slightly at me.. I glanced at her pixie-like face and smiled a cocky grin. "Nothing." I said to her and her eyes went from angry to confused. "Absolutely no stunt, Bonnie." I made my voice envelope her in Velvety darkness. She seemed to swoon, fighting the urge to faint and the urge to stand her ground against me. I then noticed that she was spinning slightly she dropped into my arms i caught her holding her in my arms. I seemed to laugh.

'I love it when your drunk your just so much more fun'' i smirked I cradled her against my chest and ran her to her home. I carefully jumped up to her bedroom balcony, making sure I didn't jostle her too much, and landed with a soft THUD.

Her long brown eyelashes looked so long beautiful and elegant i placed Bonnie Down on her bed. I gently removed her salsa dress from her body my eyes raked her eyes oh how much i wish she was awake right now i craved her body so much i trailed my fingertips gently down her bare stomach as she laid peacefully i smiled just watching..

''Not tonight Bonnie'' i muttered to myself i pulled the covers over to her..

''Until next time My little witch''..and with that I fled in from her window as the darkness swallowed me


	3. Chapter 3: Chasing witchs

**((Flashback dream/nightmare)) The smile on my face couldn't seem to vanish it was all down to Damon of course I couldnt stop thinking about him he was always on my mind all of the day and all of the night i couldnt eat right or sleep right god knows he was the star off all my dreams most of the dreams where about sex okay i know im only seveenteen and a witch and I have school blahblah I know what im doing it was only last week when he finally stole my virgintiy I allowed him to the feeling I had when I woke up next to his smirking lips and captivating eyes his finger tips roaming my bare back I remembered it all it was special like how I wanted it to be I diddnt know if I was truly in love with him or not.. I sighed i stripped down my boring old safe white bra and kickers replacing them with a more sexier black lacy bra and kickers of course black it was his favourite after all I then slid on this short black backless dress and to finish the whole sexy outfit some black killer high heels i smiled looking at myself in the mirror i placed my hands over my breasts pushing together I had to make sure everything popped out how I wanted it to I smirked at the thought smacking some red lipstick over my volumenized lips I quickly walked out the door i couldnt wait to seem him it had been three days six hours and i guess a couple of minutes I walked down mystic falls some guys turned there head at me I guess I liked the spotlight a lot Just then Tyler had walked up to me.. **

**''Wow you look wow going somewhere'' he smiled **

**''No errm grams''i smiled.. **

**''Hey how about next Friday me and you a date'' he gestured i couldnt imagine going on a date with someone who is not Damon.. **

**''Hmm I'll check my weekend plans'' i smiled not wanting to hurt Lockwood's feelings he was Caroline's toy i wouldn't get in the way besides he only asked me because of what im waring now.. The Salvatore Boarding house was infront of my eyes I could hear my heart beat hitch thinking about him the door was always open so I went ahead and walked in Stefan sitting there alone a glass of animals blood in his hand most likely to be deer.. **

**''Bonnie'' he looked me up and down quickly then looked at me..''What are you doing here'' he asked. **

**''Im just here to drop something of to Damon before i go out to see Grams'' i smiled.. **

**''Dressed like that'' he raised an eyebrow.. **

**'Why not i smiled'' i headed upstairs i took a deep breath opening the door to his bedroom my smile faded for the first time Damon was groaning and frusting on some girl underneath him he was coverd in sweat as she was aswell..**

**''Damon'' i mumerd tears in my eyes showed up already.. **

**He pulled away from the girl and smirked at me.. **

**''Hello my dearest Bonnie care to join me theres always room'' he smirked.. **

**''No ..i dont care to join Damon you make me sick'' I got out of his room he seemed to follow me he was waring his boxers.. **

**''What was all that about'' he smirked looking at me.. **

**''How dare you even say those words to me''.. **

**''Bonnie you really think I only have eyes for you of course not your just another girl on my hit list just like Elena was and Caroline I dont want you I never have so please go and turn someone into a frog or something see if i care little witch''..he smirked **

**I gasped back the tears in my eyes and slaped him hard across his right cheek he rubbed it hissing at me..he turrned back to me and smirked his eyes on my eyes ..''Your a sick twisted selfish monster'' i hissed at him before turrning around ((back to day)) *_Bonnies perspective_* I gasped awkening from my nightmare My eye flutterd open the rush of headace kicked in straight last nights hangover of course it was I remembered Tyler now spinning me around us both getting drunk. I tried to look deeper into last nights memories I could see Damon now he had come back after three months after I had slept with him and after I had caught him with that girl I noticed I was waring barely nothing I could now see flickers of Damon undressing me I quickly gasped looking to my side to check if he was there just as half naked as I was I couldnt be so studied and foolish twice. I walked downstairs in only my underwear still trying to find a painkiller or anything I turrned around to walk to the tap but he stood there the star of my nightmares.. **

**''How the hell did you get in here'' **

**''Aww dont you remember aww it breaks my heart'' he smirked sarcasticly putting his hands over his chest pretending it offenced him.. **

**''Well you let me in and then you pushed me aggisnt the wall kissing me and then you pushed me agigsnt your bed and then we had''**

**I cut him off..''Dont talk to me about that infact dont talk to me at all get the hell out of my house'' I hissed at him i jsut noticed i was arguing infront of him whilst i was in my sexy lingruie it was Moulin rouge style very sexy i didn't want him seeing my body i quickly i got a black robe and wrapped it around myself.. ''I love it when you talk dirty'' he smirked.. **

**''Dont push your luck with me you know i could just as easily start a fire in your mind i would be happy to see your burn.. He just laughed amused he moved his lips to my ear..''Burn with me''he grinned widely **

**I smacked him across his right cheek strongly it brought me back to the memory where I had slapped his cheeks the day I found the day I saw him with that girl... **

**''Can you stop doing that'' he laughed smirking rubbing his cheek.. **

**''Leave me alone i want nothing to do with you i feel nothing for you such a heartless monster'' **

**He backed away before I could blink he was gone I could now breath again letting myself relax I diddnt want to think about him for the rest of the day no thank you I walked upstairs in this order shower,teeth,got dressed,litsend to green day whislt dacning around my house in a massive shirt it was sad that on this saturday I had nothing to do nothing at all My door bell rung I smiled turning the door ready to drag Tyler in by his collar and seduce him..**

**''Matt'' i said surprised looking at him..''Err come in'' he walked in sitting on the sofa with me..''Soo whats up'' i smiled.. **

**''I er broke up with Caroline'' he said **

**I looked at him supprised..''Wow really why '' i said looking at him.. **

**''The obvouis reasons why everything with vickki lately its just to much I**

**cant handdle it Bonnie she was murderd I know she was she was drained how could someone just be drained like that'' he looked at me he was clearly still emotional about her death silence settled for a couple of seconds..**

**''Im sorry Matt'' i smiled sadly i hugged into his chest .. I could hear his suttle heart beat from underneath his chest I could feel the sigh seek threw his lips he knew nothing about the world there really was warewolfs,vampires, immortal monsters and I was part of it a witch at least I wasn't a Damon Salvatore after being shredded stripped bare from his humanity having nothing to remember about humanity no love no feelings no heart he has nothing but his diet coke version of a vampire Stefan Salvatore and even he can see it inside of him. I knew being a witch I would never have a normal life again nothing is normal and nothing is impossible I bet there is even more supernatural creatures out there like Dean Winchester type monsters things demons I amused myself **

**''Everything will get better Matt i promise'' I smiled to him breaking the silence.. ''I understand in a way I guess ive never lost anyone but i dont want to loose you Matt ill be there for you when ever you need me'' i smiled placing my hands quickly over the top of his I just sat there Matt and i and i Matt no words needed to be shed from our lips nothing ..nothing everything was okay in my life Damon wasn't in my mind I diddnt think about him or his body i had let the people down in Mystic falls by falling head over broom sticks in love with Damon Salvatore I have to protect my people and I know I haven't done that ive been sleeping with the enemy i diddnt mind vampires I had nothing wrong with them but Damon always caused trouble for Mystic falls I wouldn't let him do this any longer no matter how much I wanted him I dont care I will have him yes I will have his head on a stick if he dare shed blood i still felt love inside my heart something soft and white for him but that could never be exposed into his daylight because it will just burn and burn into nothing Matt smiled and said thankyou as he left my house once again it was another saturday alone maybe I could go and see Elena but she's most likely at the Salvatore boarding house and Damon might be there I sighed. My wardrobe was filled with bright clothes mostly dresses with flower prints of them I picked the dress with roses on it and put underneath lacy black leggings and flat pumps I from now on will not let Damon get in the way of my life. The Salvatore boarding house was infront of my eyes now I spotted Elena's car outside parked carefully and walked in Stefan and Elena were practically having sex with clothes on the way they grinded aggisnt each other.. ''Ahem'' I coughed they stopped and looked up to me Elena blushing being caught in the act and Stefan wiping the last stain of pink lipstick of his lips I couldnt help but laugh slightly.. **

**''I thought I might just drop in see how umm how your err doing'' I smiled feeling very awkward in this moment i looked up hearing footsteps coming down the stairs I wasn't surprised by the sight of bloody coated girls walking down the stairs giggling I rolled my eyes seeing Damon look at me I sat back on the over sofa across from Elena and Stefan Damon gracefully walking down the stairs to me his shirt was open revealing the most muscular chest most watering he read my thoughts I could tell me the way his lips curved into a smirk **

**''Down kitty'' he smirked..''And what do i owe the plessure of my little baby bird'' he smirked Elena looked back and foward to us both i saw her eyes jelousy burrned in her pupils as Damon sat next to me putting one arm around my shoulder.. **

**''Isn't this all cute we should double date sometime'' he wildly grinned I pushed his hand of my shoulders and moved a space away from him **

**''Funny'' i hissed sarcastically.. '**

**'Isn't she just the cutest'' Damon said to Stefan and Elena..''Go upstairs Bonnie I'll be with you in a second'' he smirked and winked at me **

**I rolled my eyes..''Damon im here to see Elena and Stefan why would i be here to see you'' **

**Damon smirked at me clenching his teeth. He scooted across sitting over next to me.. **

**''You want me so badly dont fight it'' he whispered his lips breath heavily whispering in my ear .. **

**''Dont touch me'' i whispered back to him hissing **

**''Hey theres this 60s dance on at Mystic falls high im sure Toby is taking you but I know you would rather want me to go with you'' **

**I turrned my head i already could feel his grin on me.. **

**''Actually he diddnt ask and actually im going alone which actually means not with you'' I hissed **

**''Well I'll be there oh and remember Bonnie you still owe me from that 50s dance..''.. I looked right at him..**

**''And you still owe like you said on founders day''..i shot back at him.. **

**''Well then we both will see each other there then'' he smirked..**


	4. Chapter 4 :Complicated plessure

Thanks to everyone who is reading this Fanfic I think I am going to have to turn this from a T to a M simply because of Damon's thoughts about Bonnie its all very sexy and I think with thoughts and determination like that I don't think Damon is going to back down until he gets what he wants thanks again xoxo

~*Damon's perspective*~

I laid back in my bed and fell asleep. I had had a lot of delicious blood last night so I needed to sleep it weird thing was that I had a dream. I hadn't of had a dream since was obviously the star of it. She was twirling around my room in a short aqua colored dress. It was low cut and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She was smiling and laughing.I quickly put my hands on her waist and we started doing a waltz from my childhood. When it was all done she climbed up on my bed and looked at me with pleasing eyes that I melted into. I laid down on top of eyes flew open and I jumped off the black bed."Damn it all to hell." I whispered.I couldn't get this witch out of my head. Why is she so enthralling to me. Like a drug.

One thing I knew for sure was that this Lockwood boy's days with Bonnie Bennett are over I'll go pay her a vist at school

~*Bonnie's perspective*~

I sat on the school football field with Tyler it was completely empty just us why had he brought me here in the middle of lunch time he knew the field wasn't allowed to used on at breaks and lunches yet he brought me here he took a football from the side of the field handing it to my he told me to throw long I held it in my hand throwing it is as far as it would go

''Oh that went far''

I said sarcastically it was further then I thought I would get it but it was defiantly something to laugh about before I could go to grab the ball Tyler wrapped his arms around my waist swinging me around behind him I giggled and laughed smiling ..

I felt like I had just stumbled falling backwards onto the fresh filed Tyler laying on top of my body just by looking into Tyler's eyes I knew this was a stunt of his falling on me on purpose

'' Opps''

he said I laughed smiling into Tyler's green eyes as we stayed still I could see his face moving closer to mine I was not going to objectify I wanted to kiss him feeling his hot breath inches away from my lips I knew he was getting closer and closer I gently shut my eyes ready for his lips to brush mine I heard a fate scream more of a yelp I could no longer feel to warm comfort of Tyler's Body pressed aggisnt mine I opened my eyes to see Tyler half way across the football pitch his right arm smothered in his own blood

I looked back just to see a tall dark figure leather jacket I knew this figure very clearly as he escaped the scene hoping I wouldn't see at all

'' Tyler are you okay'' I gently pressed my fingertips to his bleeding arm it must have been where Damon pushed him of I helped Tyler stand up it looked like his rib cage was really hurt aswell this was low even for Damon was he jealous of Tyler and me and shook my head and helped him to the nurse's office.

~*Damon's perspective*~

You look stunning Bonnie" I said as I knocked on her open glass door. "Knock knock." I smirk at her and her heart sped up a little just by myself looking at her

I could see she was not in a good mood as Bonnie rushed over to me slapping me ((Like always)) across my face she took long and deep breaths standing their frustrated

I just stood still and let her calm down. She had ruined my desevled hair but it was fine. She had made it look even more rumpled."Well that's not how you greet a friend Darling." I grinned back at her

'' What the hell were you doing spying on me and Tyler'' she said with pure anger as she crossed her arms over her chest tapping her foot

I loved seeing her angry but it made me slightly frustrated that I was the one she was mad at."I wasn't. I was going to greet my brother who I haven't seen since...that night." I looked her in the eyes so she would know what night I was talking about.

"But I heard what he was thinking and rushed over to stop him from ruining your innocence." I grinned bigger now

''Stefan hates you Damon and Damon you hate him aswell so spare me your wicked little seductive games and just tell me the truth'' she hissed for voice getting louder now

I flinched a little."I'm not as heartless as you'd think Bonnie." I said, slightly sad and slightly annoyed. "I'm not playing games with you either! Can't you just accept that you love me just as much as I love you!"

I said then froze._"Did I just tell her I loved her? That's...impossible. Maybe she wasn't paying attention to me."_

She rolled her eyes..''You should have thought about that when I caught you with another girl Damon'' she shouted mentally tears in my her eyes I could see the brave act she was putting up not to cry

Slowly I pulled her into my arms...surprised she was letting me._"I give you my word Bonnie that everything I just said was true. And the others were just for the blood. If you remember I didn't even bite you that night. You were so... enthralling to me. So beautiful."_ I told her through her mind since I knew my voice would crack. Weather or not she believed me I had told her the truth and that had to count for something right?

Suddenly her lips crashed aggisnt mine fireworks went off as we both collided together

Suddenly she was kissing me roughly and I was kissing her back. I let her into my aura and let her into my mind so she knew I wasn't lying.

"Bonnie. Bonnie." I said as I twisted my right hand in her hair and my left was gripping her tiny waist.

"If you want to stop..." I said sorrowfully, hoping she would keep kissing didn't move away and crushed her body closer to mine.

I could read her thoughts as we now as we passionately kissed her thoughts were filled with lust and love I knew now she loves me to the thought made me smile for once I thought as I picked her up carefully and she fell to her bed. Smiling at me with lust in her eyes. I knew what she wanted. I unbuttoned my shirt as she took off my pants

~*Bonnie's perspective*~

My breath spiralled out of control I got my hand to the back of my dress zip and pulled it all the way down letting the dress drop to the floor. I kissed him passionately eyes now opening..

His eyes raked over my bare body as I allowed him to tug my blue panties away from my body as soon as he tugged his boxers of I smiled brightly just looking into his eyes

"Your going to be the death of me Damon Salvatore" I giggled smiling as he started pushing himself onto my body as I moaned loudly my back shot up as I moaned digging my finger nails into his back and kicking my legs ..I kissed him contuiesly passionately holding him tightly around me I just couldn't stay away I looked into his brown smirking eyes pulling him closer to me as I fell back on to his bed..

"Bonnie" he mumerd into my neck leaving hick's there as his mark on my body

I rolled over letting myself on top of him kissing down his bare muscular chest I looked at him whilst I did this okay he was older then me four years Elena would kill me right now but to be honest why should I care she's dating a vampire he is as dangerous and Damon well sort of he is like a diet coke and Damon is the full fat coke the original version,..

His finger tips gentling running through my silky hair

"I am I officially the luckiest man alive" he smirked I was stunned by the words of sweetness escaping his lips

I pulled him up to me as he slammed his muscular chest aggisnt my chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly moaning into his muscular shoulder now I was the one screaming his name hanging my head back.

I moaned louder holding him tighter to me. I frusted my hips tighter to his groaning as my heart thumped under my chest every time he touched me..

"Oh Damon" I cried holding onto him as we both moaned exhausted coming to and end

I laid there I turned to my side pulling the sheets over my chest and covering my hips but I still showed my long dark rich legs I remberd that tonight was the 60s dance oh shit with Tyler I diddnt want to think of that now.i closed my eyes..

There was no need for words just beautiful silence. I was leaning in about to place a kiss on damons neck then rushing threw the door was Stefan I quickly covered myself feeling embarrasset Elena couldn't no about this no one could i was just a dirty little secret. I tried to act all normal..

"Get out now Stefan. You're embarrassing the lady." He said in an icy cold voice

''What are you doing with Bonnie. Right get dressed Bonnie your going home'' Stefan said angrily standing by the door wating for me to get up..

''Im not going anywhere with you Stefan'' I hissed at him

~*Damons perspective*~

I grabbed my boxers off the floor and pulled them on. Then I stepped out of my bed."Get out boy. Or else." I threatened him once more as Bonnie pulled the black sheets tighter around her naked had no right to threaten to take her away from me.

''Bonnie! you have no idea what your getting yourself into he has already cheated on you three twice''

''Don't pretend like you don't no Damon your lying threw your teeth even Bonnie caught you the first time with that girl and the other girl that's the big part why don't you tell her Damon'' he hissed

''What is he talking about Damon'' Bonnie said so innocent

"She knows about the first girl." I hissed at him. I pushed him out of the room and he tripped down the stairs. It was too bad he didn't get hurt. I looked at beautiful was staring at me confused."Bonnie." I whispered."_Why did I let Katherine suduct me!"_ I thought in rage

'You fucking liar'' she hissed at me tears in her eyes as she ran into the bathroom getting dressed

_Bonnie!"_ I telepathically screamed to her as she walked away._"Damn it Katherine."_ I laid down on my bed._"Everything had been so perfect until my little brother walked in."_

~*Bonnie,s perspective*~

I gasped as a tear ran down my cheek the girl had been Katherine and she would mean everything to Damon I shook my head walking out with Stefan. I cried softly..''Dont look at me'' I hissed at Stefan I told myself before that I wouldn't be so stupid to sleep with a vampire but looks like im more then stupid I thought as he dropped my off at the school ...I walked out walking into the 50s dance to see lonely Tyler at the edge he looked at me smiling as he swooped me up in his arms. I grinned

''Hello beautiful'' I smirked kissing his lips passionately not caring for anything else


	5. Chapter 5 :The Truth

NOTE* Thanks for all the lovely reviews from you all I thank you all very much as it means so much I think now I am going to go deeper into the story though I have this plot figured out from start to end but I don't want to rush the emotions mostly with Damon because I don't want him going all sweet and fluffy I will always make him mean in a way and of course cocky well I will for as long as I can.

~*Damon's Perspective past tense*~

The look on my little Bonnie's face when she saw me with that girl so stunned her beautiful soft eyes flickering with sparkling tears her bottom lip quivering I knew any minute she was going to run and burst into the tears she tried so desperately to hold back that girl ment nothing to me I cant even remember her last name let alone her first she was just for my enjoyment my pure plessure though the girl was no patch to Bonnie no where near as irresistible and delicious as my Baby bird.

I stepped out into the night leaving Mystic Falls was the right thing to do I couldn't bare to look at Bonnie's little heart shaped face the fact that I had brought a rain cloud over her thoughts I couldn't stand to think I was the one who had done that to her.

I am not in love with Bonnie Bennett or nothing but im bored I guess sick of being last place to my brother with Elena and not to mention Katherine.

"Hello Damon" I heard from behind me I knew this voice I could feel her dark aura pushing towards me like a bullet

"Katherine" I raised an eyebrow I haven't heard this sweet sickly voice since 1865

"Those were the good days weren't they" Katherine smirked reading my thoughts

I growled with rage slamming Katherine against the wall of the dark alley

"What do you want ? Why are here? Did you follow me here?" I asked her as Katherine hung her head back laughing

"Answer me Katherine" I snapped at her as she moved her head back to face me

"All will be answered in good time Damon but for now just sit back and let me do my work" Katherine smirked kissing gently down my neck

My breathing hitched I couldn't help but give into Katherine as I crashed my lips to hers kissing passionately "Mmmm"I muttered under the kiss

She quickly moved her hands to the collar of my black shirt pressing her tiny body against my chest

She gasped "There's a Motel down the road"

I just smirked clutching her hand as we sprinted to Motel once reached I could spot the check in desk

"Hello were looking for a room for the night" I smirked at the women who's cheeks were blushing red

"Yes sir what bed size would you like" She said in a formal accent smiling

Katherine stepped in smirking "Make it a Queen" she smirked collecting the keys of the women heading upstairs as I follow her

I got threw door looking around the Modern bedroom I felt Katherine's hands roame across my chest as she hugs her self to me from behind I smirk and turn around to see her standing there almost completely naked apart from her naughty lingerie

I looked her up and Down once flickers of Bonnie driven through my head I could feel Katherine blocking them out as she pushed me back onto the bed ripping the black shirt with her hands kissing down my chest

"Damon at last I can have you again" she grinned wildly

I quickly rolled on top of her unbuttoning my black jeans letting them slip to the floor

"Are you ready for me Damon" she smirked and laughed wickedly

I chuckled at her and at once slid inside of her I could hear her groaning agisnt my shoulder

She again rolled on top of me straddling her hips to mine

"Yes!" she cried from pleasure

"Oh Bonnieeee" I gasped moaning at this point I couldn't hear Katherine pant my name anymore her face was solid as was her eyes burning with anger she stopped pushing on me and sat on me lap

"Bonnie Bennett right ive been keeping a close eye on her lately"

I looked confessed at Katherine who simply grinned at me even more mad now

"If you even go near Bonnie Bennett again I will have her killed"

"You wouldn't even dare" I whispered as she tried to kiss me

"Bonnie is a powerful witch I can kill her an drain her power for my own use"I smirked wildly

I had to protect my Bonnie I had to go back

~Back today Bonnie's perspective ~

Damon was screaming in my head I could hear everything what he thought of me and Tyler it burned into my head I felt faint I couldn't breath Its was like he was crushing my heart from miles away I felt the urdge to me sick as I pushed Tyler away but he picked my up off from my feet

'Your coming home with me Bonnie'' he said to meI could hear him vaguely like a echo or anything I looped my arms around his neck..

Tyler laid me down on his king sized bed staring at me with those sharp eyes undressing me with them I felt so naked just laying there because of the way he looked at me

I could hear Damon's voice again through my mind

_"What's wrong? Bonnie! Is he hurting you Bonnie!"_

I felt a peck on my neck I fluttered my eyes open looking at him surprised as he sat down next to my placing his hand rudely on my thighs I looked down where his hands were placed then looked up as he stuck me surprised placing a passionate kiss on my lips pushing him self on me. I couldn't think I couldn't breath I was so broken so messed up in the head. Just smashed..

~Damons perspective~

I ran to the Smallwood mansion and began banging on the front door as loudly as I could. I hadn't of been invited in so I needed to get him away from her.I heard him cuss upstairs then promise Bonnie he would be right back up to 'satisfy her' then he came down the stairs and opened the door.

I influenced him to let me in then I punched him in the face as he fell unconscious to the ground. I ran upstairs to where I heard Bonnies sobs.

"I'll take you home if you want. Tyler's unconscious downstairs. It'll be a while before he come to." I said to her, not looking her in the eyes

"Stay away from me I don't need you help" she hissed angry tears he beautiful dress ripped apart from where Tyler had forced himself on her

"Damon there was love lust and just more love but couldn't love him no more witches don't belong with vampires he was heartless and only thing in life he cared for was blood and sex and im never giving him the satisfaction of those two things again" I heard Bonnie's thoughts clearly

_"I never sleep with any of the woman I take blood from. Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie are the only ones."_ I think as she runs out of the mansion. "_I just wish she'd listen to me."_ Suddenly an idea came to my head. "_Elena! She could help me! She can voice that I love Bonnie by exchanging blood with me. I'll have to wait though... My little brother cannot be around. Will she trust me? I have no idea."_ I walked out of the mansion, closing the door and locking it as I exit and shift into a bird. I fly back to my bedroom and fall onto the bed

-*Bonnie POV*-

I ran to my house quickly going to my room I couldn't stay in this room the bed sheets were just how Damon had left them I ran into my Bathroom as I poured hot water into the bath tub filling it up...I sat comfterbley bathing in the hot goodness I quickly pushed myself under the water I diddnt want to think maybe death was a right thing to do I choked under the water coming back to the surface gasping and crying

I could hear Damon's voice ringing threw my ears telling me to stop what I was about to do

I tried a second attempt shutting my eyes underneath the water thoughts trailing threw my mind of my friends my life everything passed my mind as I felt ait escape from my chest as I started to struggle I refused to go to the surface of the bath I just want to be free

I could feel two strong hands lifting me from the tub

''For fuck sake'' I punched the wall getting out the bath tub I wrapped a towel around my body suddenly hearing the door bell ring. I Donavan what did he what I thought..

''Matt'' I raised an eyebrow no emotion in my voice just a hint of depression..

''I was looking for Tyler I know you were with him'' he said..

''Yes I was but now im not'' I looked away from his eyes sight..he stepped into my house looking at me..

''Your upset what's wrong '' he said looking at me..'

'Look Matt you can stay here and sit down but don't pretend like you care I don't want words a I want silence'' I hissed sitting next to him..

He was trying his best to comfort me i diddnt really listen to his ''words of wisdom'' he gaze out his arms for a hug he was looking at me those puppy dog face eyes look like an angelic child or something I laid my head on his chest ...

''Dont say anything'' I whispered I closed my eyes then opened them just sitting there in the silence..

Matt just nodded as he gently held me


End file.
